Girls Power, Boys Power
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: ¿Las chicas…son más fuertes que los chicos? Pues Asuma y Hitori pueden discutirlo; pero Hatsune, Hiyori y Hitsuki no se convencen tan fácil. Respondiendo al concurso de la sublime artista RamaChan ·ShikaTema/NaruHina/NejiTen· ¡Naruto siguiente generación!


_Respondiendo al concurso de la sublime artista RamaChan…:_

**Girls Power, Boy****s Power**

Respiró tranquilo, mientras analizaba la _delicada_ situación en la que se encontraba. Si hacía demasiado ruido o se descuidaba podría ser hallado con facilidad, sabia que no estaba muy a salvo en su escondite. Cerró los ojos y respiró tres veces más, y al abrir sus hermosos orbes se encontró con el espeso follaje sobre su cabeza. Los grandes árboles del bosque dejaban pasar entre sus delicadas hojas los rayos de sol, logrando que los haces de luz formasen divertidas figuras al llegar al suelo, las cuales bailaban al compás del viento que movía las ramas. Sonrió al ver un poco del cielo azul entre el extenso verde oscuro que se extendía sobre él. Si no se encontrase en tan _delicada_ situación habría escogido un escondite más despejado, para ver mas el cielo…para ver las nubes.

Su infantil sonrisa creció, mientras pequeños hoyuelos se asomaban en sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Y vaya que le gustaba ver las nubes.

Escuchó un ruido tras él. Al parecer se había distraído lo suficiente para ser encontrado. Guardó silencio y se inclinó un poco más. Una vez en esta posición juntó ambas manos hasta formar una extraña posición, que en realidad no era un sello, era la posición que tomaba cada vez que decidía pensar una _buena estrategia_. Posición posiblemente heredada, aunque la forma de juntar las manos era levemente diferente a la de su padre.

Sonrió de nuevo, con una nueva estrategia en mente. Se levantó y justo en ese momento un kunai de juguete cayó a unos centímetros de distancia.

—Ya te tengo —anunció una infantil voz masculina, con un toque de inocencia que lograba que aquella advertencia sonase tranquila e inofensiva.

Asuma negó con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, Hitori, porque yo te tengo a ti.

Ambos niños se sonrieron.

—Ahora, verás porque te he atrapado yo a ti —anunció el Nara, al tiempo que juntaba sus manos y hacia distintos sellos, algunos incluso habían sido inventados por Hitori y él—. _Kage Mane no jutsu_.

El pequeño, con largo cabello castaño recogido hasta el final, fingió sorpresa al tiempo que imitaba la posición de Asuma; dándole así mas realismo al juego.

— ¡¿Qué sucede?! —Preguntó, abriendo más sus ojos perla—. ¡No puedo moverme!

—Así es, estas atrapado en mi jutsu de posesión de sombras —informó Asuma con orgullo—. Y no podrás moverte con libertad.

Hitori fingió aún más sorpresa.

—Lo tenias todo planeado, por eso dejaste que te encontrara —habló el pequeño Hyuga.

El Nara asintió y justo entonces varias risas agudas y femeninas hicieron eco en el bosque. Asuma dejó su posición y miró hacia la dirección de donde provenían las risas.

— ¡Ja! —Celebró Hitori, mientras se movía unos cuantos pasos—. Abandonaste tu posición.

Asuma lo miró con verdadera sorpresa y después observo sus manitas. Era verdad, al distraerse había _suspendido _la imitación de sombras. Baya, su hermana y sus amigas en verdad lo había distraído.

—Pero eso no cambia nada —respondió el Nara, tomando el kunai de juguete antes arrojado.

—No podrás hacerme nada con eso si uso mi técnica secreta —dijo el sonriente Hyuga, quien al igual que Asuma había hecho hacia unos momentos, empezó a hacer sellos. Incluyendo los sellos inventados—. ¡_Hakkeshō Kaiten_!

Hitori empezó a girar sobre si mismo, con los brazos extendidos, imitando de cierta forma el torbellino de adivinación que usaba su padre.

Al terminar de dar vueltas calló al suelo, mareado. De inmediato, ambos pequeños empezaron reír. Asuma acudió a su lado y le extendió una mano para ayudarlo. Hitori rió un poco más y tomo la mano que su amigo le ofrecía. Se levantó y limpió un poco las vestiduras color blanco.

— ¿Por qué vistes siempre de ese color? —preguntó, de repente, Asuma.

—Es mi color favorito, como el tuyo es el verde —contestó Hitori, mostrando así lo mucho que conocía a su amigo—. Además, los hombres Hyuuga casi siempre vestimos de blanco o gris.

Las femeninas risas sonaron de nuevo, llamando la atención de ambos niños.

—No podemos tener una buena _misión ninja_ con ellas riendo todo el tiempo —se quejó el castaño, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Es verdad —coincidió el Nara—. Así nos descubriríamos y seriamos encontrados.

— ¿Qué estarán jugando? —preguntó Hitori.

Asuma se encogió de hombros.

—Las chicas son tan _problemáticas_…

Hatsune se llevó las manos a los labios, reprimiendo otra sonorosa carcajada. La pequeña de coletas veía como una de sus amigas ponía tres muñecos _Ken _a unos cuentos metros de ellas, en la base de un frondoso árbol. Momentos después desvió su mirada hacia su muñeca. La hermosa _Barbie_ en sus manos la había acompañado en incontables misiones, desde llevar a su hermano menor al cuarto de sus padres en medio de la noche…hasta ayudarle a pintar la casa en año nuevo, y esta no era la excepción. Lo que mas le gustaba de su _Barbie_ era el hecho de ser muy parecida a su madre, con cabello rubio recogido en cuatro coletas y un hermoso kimono color púrpura.

Sonrió con dulzura.

La misión de hoy: Jugar con sus mejores amigas.

— ¡Bien! —La niña que se había marchado a dejar los muñecos en el árbol se encontraba de regreso—. Podemos seguir jugando.

La enérgica castaña tenía recogido el cabello en dos pequeñas trenzas y vestía una camisa color rosa, con una kunoichi pintada en el centro de la misma, y un pantalón corto color carmesí.

La pequeña Hitsuki tomó su muñeca, y se sentó junto a sus dos amigas.

Las tres se sonrieron.

— ¡_Hatsune_! —Hitsuki movió su muñeca, hasta que esta quedó frente a la _Barbie_ de Hatsune—. ¡Hay una nueva misión!

— ¿Qué clase de misión _Hitsuki_? —cuestionó Hatsune, moviendo su muñeca.

—Todos los shinobis de Konoha han sido secuestrados —informó Hitsuki, moviendo su _Barbie_ y sonriendo abiertamente.

Hatsune y Hitsuki intercambiaron una dulce y divertida mirada.

—Bien, hay que avisarle a _Hiyo _—amabas niñas se levantaron y empezaron a correr, con sus muñecas en las manos. Las hacían saltar por las ramas mas bajas de los árboles y correr por la grama color verde claro. Tras unos momentos regresaron riendo al mismo lugar donde antes habían estado, lugar donde las esperaba Hiyori con una tímida sonrisa.

— ¡_Hiyo_! —gritaron Hatsune y Hitsuki al llegar junto a su amiga y poner sus muñecas frene a la _Barbie_ de Hiyori.

—Hola chicas —contestó Hiyori, en tono tranquilo, mientras acercaba más a su muñeca a las hermosas _Barbie's_ de Hatsune y Hitsuki respectivamente.

— ¡Tenemos una misión! —anunció enérgicamente Hitsuki.

—Así es, los shinobis de Konoha han sido secuestrados —dijo Hatsune, sin dejar de sonreír con dos pequeños hoyuelos decorando su sonrojado rostro—. Y nuestra misión, como fuertes kunoichis, es ir a rescatarlos.

—Bien —accedió Hiyori, moviendo a su muñeca, hacia delante y hacia atrás, representando un asentimiento.

— ¿Crees que podremos con los secuestradores de los chicos? —preguntó Hitsuki, girando a su _Barbie_ hacia la de Hatsune.

—Claro que podremos —contestó la pequeña de pelo azabache—. Después de todo, las chicas son más fuertes que los chicos.

¿Las chicas eran más fuertes que los chicos?

Asuma y Hitori fruncieron el ceño y miraron a las niñas con molestia. Escondidos, tras un arbusto cercano a las pequeñas, habían alcanzado a escuchar toda la conversación. Asuma en un principio había dicho que sería mejor acostarse y ver las formas que hacían las nubes en un excelente lugar que su padre, Shikamaru, le había enseñado y así alejarse de las _problemáticas _niñas; pero Hitori había insistido en averiguar que era lo que hacían las chicas hasta finalmente convencerlo, no sin antes escuchar unos cuantos "_que problemático_".

No se lo había dicho aún a su mejor amigo, pero en realidad, a Hitori le gustaba saber que hacían su hermana Hitsuki y su prima Hiyori. Era parte del gen sobre protector que había heredado de Neji.

Pero ahora estaba furioso con ellas.

¡¿Cómo creer que las chicas eran más fuertes que los chicos?!

A su vez, Asuma pensaba igual que él.

¿Qué sucedía con su hermana?

¡Hatsune estaba en un error!

¡Los chicos eran más fuertes que las chicas!

Y tras la afirmación de Hatsune las tres niñas rieron fuertemente y empezaron a correr entre los árboles.

El Nara y el Hyuga intercambiaron una mirada. Tenían que hacer algo, las _chicas_ no se podían salir con la suya y rescatar a los _chicos._

-

—Juro que si no fuera por Shikamaru todo sería un desastre —continuó el rubio, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—. ¡Hablo en serio!

Todos los presentes rieron, mientras el actual Hokage le soltaba un fraternal golpe en el brazo al aludido. Shikamaru susurró un simple "Mendokusai, Naruto" y le sonrió a su amigo.

—Nunca creí que ser Hokage sería tan…tan…—el Uzumaki no lograba encontrar la palabra correcta, por lo cual solo movía los brazos de un lado a otro.

Todos soltaron más risas. Naruto no había cambiado por completo, en definitiva, ya que el enérgico chico que solía causar problemas cuando era solo un niño seguía dentro de él. El de orbes azules aún seguía intentando explicarse, sin dejar de mover los brazos frenéticamente.

—Basta, Naruto —pidió Shikamaru, mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Terminarás por romper algo…

La joven junto a Naruto soltó una suave y musical risa al oír el comentario de Shikamaru. Baya, si él y sus demás amigos supieran que la mitad de las antiguas reliquias Hyuga no habían sido rotas por su hija, Hiyori, habían sido destruidas de distintas formas por Naruto; ya fuese jugando con su hija, contando una emocionante misión o haciendo cualquier otra cosa.

El Kage miró a su joven esposa con fingida molestia.

—No le veo la gracia, Hinataaaa —reclamó, alargando la última vocal y abrazando a la heredera Hyuga, y empezando un épico castigo de cosquillas.

Neji rodó los ojos al ver tal acto, aunque, no logró reprimir del todo una media sonrisa.

Naruto siempre actuaba de ese modo con Hinata, como si aquella chispa de amor no se hubiese extinguido ni por un momento. Parecían recién enamorados.

—Vamos Neji —pidió la castaña de moños junto a él, mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro—. No pongas esa expresión…a algunos si les gusta demostrar amor…

—Bueno, quizás no debiste casarte con un nada demostrativo hombre —le respondió a Tenten con sarcasmo, tranquilamente, mientras tomaba un poco de _amazake_*.

—Pero, ¡¿Cómo decirle que no, al gran genio Hyuga?! —se mofó ella, llevándose una mano a la frente, con dramatismo. A lo cual Neji solo le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la acercó más a él.

—Hm, creo que te comprendo —acotó la rubia de espaldas al grupo constituido por tres hombres y dos mujeres, mientras servía un poco más de _amazake_ para sus invitados—. Creo que Shikamaru tenía algo de ese orgullo masculino cuando me propuso matrimonio…

Todos giraron su vista hacia el aludido, quien solo miró al techo y contestó:

—Creo que mi vida a acabado, Temari cree que soy un orgulloso…

La Sabaku No se regresó, con varios _sakazuki**_ en una bandeja. Miró al Nara con diversión y se sentó a su lado. Dejó las pequeñas copas sobre el _chabudai***_, y quienes no habían tomado, tomaron una.

—Espero no estés molesta, Temari-san —dijo Hinata, tomando un poco de su _amazake_—. Naruto te está robando tiempo con tu esposo…

—Uhm, uno de estos días lo encerraré en casa y no lo dejaré ir —contestó ella, mientras el Nara le sonreía—. Estoy segura de que _Hat_ y Asuma estarán encantados en ayudarme en la misión.

Naruto hizo una mueca, no se podía ni imaginar un día sin la ayuda de Shikamaru.

Todos soltaron una nueva tanda de risas, la cual fue cortada por el ruido leve del *_shoji_ junto a ellos. La puerta se deslizó con cuidado, dando paso a dos apresurados niños que pasaron corriendo hacia el interior del hogar.

Los presentes intercambiaron una mirada.

—Me pregunto que estarán tramando Asuma y Hitori —cuestionó Neji en voz alta.

La respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que se imaginaban, ya que los dos pequeños regresaron cargando una pila de cubos cada uno. Los adultos los miraron con curiosidad. La cantidad de cubos que llevaba cada uno era tal que casi les sobrepasaba el rostro.

Shikamaru reconoció los pequeños objetos. Eran los cubos de madera que tenían letras de colores por cada lado. Ese era uno de varios juegos I.Q que Yoshino y Shikaku, sus padres, les habían regalado a Asuma y Hatsune en la anterior navidad.

¿Qué pretendían hacer con ellos?

—Hitori, Asuma —llamó Tenten, adelantándose a Shikamaru—. ¿Se están divirtiendo?

—Si mami —respondió Hitori, empinándose y tratando de mostrar su carita entre los cubos que le impedían la visión—. _** ¡Yo soy __Tamuramaro, y necesito de estos cubos para vencer a los ainun!_ —contestó rápidamente, sin revelar la verdadera _misión secreta_ que Asuma y él planeaban.

Neji miró a Hitori con cariño. Era como verlo a él cuando era un niño. Con el pelo largo y castaño recogido hasta el final y vestiduras color blanco. Lo único que los diferenciaba era que el cabello de Hitori era un poco mas claro, el color del cabello de Tenten; y por supuesto, Hitori no tenia el sello del Bōke "el pájaro enjaulado", ya que su prima Hinata se había opuesto rotundamente frente a todo el clan; si Hitori deseaba cuidar a su prima Hiyori sería por su propia voluntad y no por aquel sello. Al igual que Hitori, su hija mayor, Hitsuki tampoco tenía el sello del Bōke.

—***_Y yo soy __Watamaro, y como su sucesor debo ayudarlo contra los ainun_ —continuó Asuma, mientras Shikamaru le acomodaba mejor los cubos que llevaba en las manos y así tuviese mejor visión.

—Bien, espero que se diviertan —contestó Temari, acariciando el rostro de Asuma.

— ¡Si mami! —contestó Asuma, mientras ambos corrían hacía el bosque de los Nara.

—Aun me preguntó que estarán planeando —repitió Neji, mientras los observaba correr.

-

Corrían libremente por la grama del bosque, dejándose rodear por las distintas tonalidades de verde que el lugar les ofrecía. Reían y hablaban, sin parar de correr, mientras hacían a sus muñecas saltar en el aire. Algunos ciervos se acercaban curiosos, al oír las infantiles risas, pero solo los más pequeños se animaban a correr junto a ellas y después regresar con sus madres. A Hatsune le encantaban los ciervos pequeños. Y de seguro, si no estuviesen en una misión de rescate, se habría quedando jugando con ellos.

— ¡_Hatsune_! —Llamó Hitsuki—. ¡Estamos cerca del enemigo, estamos próximos a encontrar a los chicos!

La de verdes orbes asintió. Era verdad. Estaban solo a unos metros del árbol donde habían dejado a sus muñecos _Ken_.

— ¿Estas lista _Hiyo_? —preguntó Hatsune, mirando a la rubia de largas coletas.

La Uzumaki asintió, tímidamente.

—Si Hatsune, hay que ir a ayudar a los chicos.

Mas risas resonaron por el bosque mientras algunos ciervos pequeños regresaban con sus madres, cansados de correr.

Faltaba muy poco para rescatar a los chicos, y demostrar una vez más, lo poderosas que eran las fuertes kunoichis. ¡Para demostrar que las chicas eran mejores!

— ¡Oh! —un suspiro de asombro, por parte de Hitsuki, corroboró lo que todas pensaron a la vez al llegar al árbol.

En donde se suponía que debían estar sus muñecos, había una fila de cubos organizados. No parecían formar ninguna figura en particular, pero aún así…

— ¿Dónde están los chicos prisioneros? —cuestionó Hiyori, mientras jugaba con un mechón del largo cabello rubio que salía por una de sus coletas. Siempre que se ponía nerviosa hacia aquello.

—Hm, no lo se —contestó Hatsune—. ¡Miren, los cubos forman una frase! —descubrió, de inmediato.

Las tres se acercaron corriendo, para poder leer mejor.

"_Los chicos no necesitamos ser rescatados, los chicos somos más fuertes que las chicas_"

-

Los dos reían, mientras observaban las formas que las nubes formaban en el cielo. Conejos, rostros, personas saludando o sentadas; Hitori había visto un pergamino extendido, mientras Asuma insistía en que era un abanico.

A Hitori le gustaba ver las nubes, pero le gustaba aún más hacer otras cosas. Pero, siempre se acostaba junto a su mejor amigo a realizar dicha acción. Sabía que ver las nubes, y dormir, eran de las acciones favoritas de Asuma por lo cual siempre lo acompañaría a hacerlas.

— ¿Crees que ya hayan visto el mensaje? —cuestionó el Hyuga, mientras miraba el azul cielo.

—Eso supongo —contestó el rubio, tras un largo bostezo.

— ¿Crees que se hayan molestado? —siguió preguntando Hitori. Tenía muchas cualidades de su madre, o al menos eso era lo que Neji le decía muy a menudo. Una de ellas, era la insistencia—. Porque al menos se que _Hiyo _no lo hizo, es tan tranquila como tía Hinata —agregó de inmediato, demostrando el gran cariño que tenía por su prima.

—Posiblemente —respondió Asuma, mientras miraba como un esponjado conejo se hacía un calcetín y después se fundía con otras blancas nubes—. …las niñas son muy _problemáticas_.

Los párpados empezaban a pesarle, mientras los últimos rayos de sol hacían de las suyas sobre sus brillantes ojos color esmeralda. Abría y cerraba los ojos tratando de elegir entre una de sus acciones favoritas: mirar las nubes o dormir. Los abría y cerraba, aún sin decidir. Giró un poco la cabeza, para descubrir que Hitori ya se había rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo; cansado después de tal importante misión. Sonrió y sus mejillas se decoraron con aquellos dulces hoyuelos. Sus parpados pesaban y no lo podía resistir más. La última vez que vio un pequeño trozo de cielo este pasaba de color azul a un rosa claro y más al fondo a amarillo.

-

Ambos pequeños de cuatro años quedaron profundamente dormidos ante los últimos haces de luz que les proporcionaba el crepúsculo.

Una dulce risita resonó como cascabeles en sus oídos. Conocía aquella risa, aquella entonación. La oía cada mañana al despertar y cada noche al regresar a la cama. La escuchaba cada vez que ambos corrían a buscar a sus padres o salían a jugar. La oía cuando planeaba algo o cuando ayudaba a papá a arreglar su alta coleta. Conocía aquella infantil risita a la perfección, pero algo en su dormida cabeza le decía que esta vez no podía ser buena.

Abrió con dificultad los adormecidos parpados, solo para escuchar el momento justo en que la voz de su hermana mayor, Hatsune, gritaba un fuerte:

— ¡Ataquen!

Abrió más los ojos al oír aquella palabra y pudo ver en medio de la confusión como tres niñas de la misma estatura corrían hacia él y su mejor amigo.

Segundos después su hermana estaba sobre él, llenándole el rostro de besos. En la frente, las mejillas, la nariz y el mentón. En medio del ataque, pudo ver como Hitori era llenado de besos por su hermana Hitsuki y su prima Hiyori.

Las tres chicas soe levantaron al mismo tiempo y contemplaron a los niños tendidos en el suelo, aún confundidos.

Hatsune sonrió a sus amigas.

— ¡Victoria! —exclamó, levantando un brazo.

Las otras dos niñas celebraron con ella y tras mandarles una clara mirada a los chicos, salieron corriendo.

Los dos niños entendieron tras unos segundos de silencio. Las tres niñas les demostraron que habían sido mas fuertes que ellos al emboscarlos y darles un ataque que no fueron capaz de rechazar y así, perder ante ellas.

— ¡Hitori! —Escucharon en ese momento que llamaba Tenten—. ¡Hitori, es hora de irnos amor!

— ¡Asuma! ¡Hat!—llamó Temari, mientras que Neji y Naruto llaman a sus dos hijas. Pensaba llamarlos de nuevo, pero el fuerte abrazo de Shikamaru la desconcentró. Giró, para verlo a los ojos. Sonrió. En verdad, amaba a ese hombre.

— ¿Están seguros de que ya deben irse? —preguntó la rubia, aún siendo prisionera de los brazos de su esposo.

—Nos encantaria quedarnos Temari-san, Shikamaru-san —respondió Hinata—. Pero papá insistió mucho para poder pasar la tarde y noche de hoy con sus tres nietos…

—Hiashi-sama espera con muchas ansias el hecho de estar con ellos —continuó Neji, siendo conciente de que aunque al principio su tío no estaba muy de acuerdo con el matrimonio de Hinata con Naruto y del suyo con Tenten había cedido por completo desde que los tres pequeños habían llegado a la mansión Hyuga. En verdad los quería.

—No hay problema Hinata —respondió Shikamaru, aunque se dirigía a sus cuatro amigos—. Puedo entenderte, mis padres son iguales con Hatsune y Asuma…

— ¡Papá! —gritó Hatsune, llegando junto a Hitsuki y Hiyori. Shikamaru deshizo su abrazo con Temari, solo para poder recibir el abrazo de la pequeña.

— ¿Se divirtieron? —preguntó Temari, mientras acariciaba las dos coletas de la pequeña Hatsune.

— ¡Si! —Respondió Hitsuki, en brazos de Tenten—. ¡Hemos demostrado que somos más fuertes que los chicos!

— ¿A si? —preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

—Si —aseguró esta vez Hiyori, siendo cargada por el rubio—. Porque las chicas somos más fuertes que los chicos —agregó, mientras le daba un dulce beso al Uzumaki en la mejilla.

—No los son —escucharon que contradecía Hitori, llegando junto a Asuma. Ambos parecían cansados y frotaban sus ojitos con el dorso de sus manos. Aún seguían bastante adormilados.

Neji le sonrió y se acercó para cargarlo en brazos, mientras Temari hacía lo mismo con Asuma.

—Bien, supongo que Hitori no podrá estar tan despierto como su abuelo lo hubiese querido —comentó Tenten, mientras dejaba a Hitsuki en el suelo con cuidado—. …suerte que su hermana tiene energía por los dos.

La enérgica pequeña de trenzas asintió y tomó la mano que la maestra en armas le ofrecía.

—Gracias de nuevo por invitarnos Shikamaru —Neji realizó una respetuosa venia, aún cargando al somnoliento Hitori—. Temari —agregó, repitiendo la misma acción.

—No ha sido nada, es muy agradable tenerlos en casa —respondió ella.

— ¡Adiós Hatsune! —se despidió la Hyuga, mientras que la Uzumaki movía su manita en señal de adiós.

Y tras unas despedidas más, los siete se alejaron. Hiyori ahora se encontraba en hombros de Naruto, mientras Hinata tomaba de la mano a su esposo y sonreía a su hija. Tenten llevaba a Hitsuki tomada de la mano derecha y los dedos de la mano izquierda entrelazados con los de Neji, quien llevaba a Hitori en brazos.

El Hyuga menor abrió los ojos e intercambió una última mirada con Asuma. Los dos se entendieron de inmediato: quedaban muchas tardes más para demostrarle a las chicas lo fuertes que ellos eran.

—Bien, ya es hora de cenar —anuncio Temari, tomando la mano de Hatsune.

Shikamaru tomó a Asuma en brazos, quien parecía demasiado cansado para caminar, pero decidió preguntar antes de que el pequeño rubio se durmiera:

—Y dime, ¿Dónde quedaron los cubos que llevaste al bosque?

Asuma abrió los ojos de inmediato e intercambió una cómplice mirada con Hatsune.

Quizás, algún día se lo contarían.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Amazake_*: Es una bebida japonesa tradicional, dulce y ligeramente alcohólica hecha de arroz fermentado.

_Sakazuki**: _Pequeña copita, donde se sirve el sake; en este caso el _amazake_.

_Chabudai***: _Mesa baja donde se sirve la comida o el té.

*_Shoji: _Es un tipo de puerta tradicional en la arquitectura japonesa. Funciona como divisor de habitaciones y consiste en papel washi traslúcido con un marco de madera. A menudo las puertas shōji están diseñadas para abrirse deslizándose o doblándose por la mitad, para que ocupen menos espacio que una puerta pivotante.

_** ¡Yo soy __Tamuramaro, y necesito de estos cubos para vencer a los ainun!: _Tamuramaro fue un héroe japonés, principal lugarteniente que dirigió las operaciones contra los ainun.

***_Y yo soy __Watamaro (…)_: Fun'ya no Watamaro fue un militar japonés, quien fue sucesor de Tamuramaro tras su muerte.

_Juegos IQ:_ Son juegos que permiten medir tu coeficiente intelectual, como lo son el cubosoma, el cubo de rubik (o cubo mágico, en algunos países) y los cubos con letras que permiten formas palabras, entre otros.

* * *

**Hatsune:** Hija de Temari y Shikamaru. Con seis años de edad ella es dulce, inteligente, alegre y amorosa. De cabello negro, como el de Shika y los ojos verdes como Temari. Llamada, algunas veces, con el diminutivo "Hat".

**Asuma:** Hijo de Temari y Shikamaru. Con cuatro años de edad es exactamente igual que su padre. Con el cabello rubio como Temari.

**Hiyori: **Significa _serena, apacible, tranquila, moderada_. Hija de Hinata y Naruto. Con seis años de edad ella es muy parecida a su madre cuando pequeña: tranquila, apacible y tímida pero con el carácter de su padre a la hora de luchar. Poseedora del Byakugan. Con el cabello largo y rubio recogido en dos coletas (_Imagínense el peinado del "Oiroke no Jutsu" de Naruto_) decidí añadirle una particularidad: como Hinata juega con los dedos al ponerse nerviosa, Hiyori juega con los mechones de cabello enrollándolos en sus dedos. Generalmente llamada solo "Hiyo".

**Hitori:** Es más un nombre compuesto que inventé (_LOL!_) ya que "Tori" es el que tiene un real significado: _Pájaro_. Decidí asociarlo con un pájaro ya que Neji siempre quiso que su vida fuese como la de un pájaro en libertad. Hitori al no tener el sello del _Boke _puede ser libre. Hijo de Neji y Tenten. Con cuatro años lo imaginé exactamente igual que Neji cuando era chico. Incluso, es sobre protector con su hermana mayor y su prima.

**Hitsuki: **Otro nombre inventado _(más LOL!)_ el que tiene significado es "Tsuki" que significa _Luna_, él porqué no es tan significativo como el de Hitori, simplemente siempre he asociado los ojos de los Hyuga con la luna… (_bah, les dije que habría mas LOL!)_ Hija mayor de Neji y Tenten. Con seis años tiene el mismo carácter que Tenten y lleva el cabello castaño recogido en dos trenzas. Poseedora del Byakugan.

**· **Bien, quizás les parezca que repetí mucho el "Hi" para el nombre de los Hyuga y eso tiene una simple razón: En el Clan Hyuga generalmente el nombre de sus integrantes comienza un _kana_ del **Gojuon** (Ha, Hi, Fu, He ó Ho), a excepción de Neji. Así que, no lo sé, sentí el deseo de continuar esta "costumbre" en mi historia y resultó que el _kana_ "Hi" le quedaba bien a todos…xD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Yoshino y Shikaku son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. A su ves: Hatsune y Asuma son creación de la sublime artista RamaChan. Hitsuki, Hiyo y Hitori son de mi creación.

**· **Por último quisiera agregar que muchas de las escenas descritas en la historia fueron inspiradas en verdaderas imágenes hechas por Rama, recomiendo de verdad que se pasen por su cuenta en Deviantart.

**Rama:** Espero que disfrutaras la historia, posiblemente no gane pero fue todo un honor poder participar. Y…espero no haberme pasado de cursi, se que escribo horrible.


End file.
